The present disclosure relates to a field effect transistor and a semiconductor device including the same, and in particular, to a field effect transistor, in which a channel layer with a two-dimensional atomic layer is provided, and a semiconductor device including the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are used throughout the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it is advantageous to realize semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To achieve this, the complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.